Figmentum
by Kimiz
Summary: Ele sabia no momento que olhou pra cima que ia se arrepender de ter aparecido, porque no segundo que levantou os olhos, eles correram pela sala lotada e esbarraram nela. ShikaTema


**N/A: **Hey! Aproveitando a greve da minha escola, resolvi postar isso aqui rapidinho, na minha pausa entre escrever Desventuras e mofar ouvindo música e olhando pro teto. É uma tradução da minha fic em inglês "Figment". Eu seriamente sugiro que quem sabe ler em inglês veja a original porque o original é sempre muito melhor. "Por que você escreve em inglês se vai acabar traduzindo tudo, Kimiz?" Você pergunta. Eu respondo. Porque português não tem palavras suficientes, porra! Eu quero traduzir as coisas e não tem palavras que expressem essa porcaria na minha língua! E nota para betas em potencial do mundo: Eu tendo a me perder no meio das concordâncias verbais, se alguém ver alguma coisa errada me dá uma gritada num review ou uma PM que eu corrijo.

Essa fic foi inspirada por um dos meus poemas preferidos: Rococó, do Algernon Charles Swinburne e uma rápida, mas muito séria, obsessão por "En Tus Pupilas" da Shakira.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e eu quero aproveitar pra pedir pro Kishimoto MAIS SHIKATEMA, PORRA!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where crushed by three days' pressure,<em>

_Our three days' love lies slain;_

_And earlier leaf of pleasure,_

_And latter flower of pain."_

_Rococó, Algernon Charles Swinburne_

* * *

><p><strong>Figmentum<strong>

Ele riu de algo engraçado que a morena a duas cadeiras dele disse, e desviou o olhar para a multidão, procurando pelo que ela tinha jurado que eram dois conhecidos muito corados, muito despenteados, que logo sofreriam implicâncias sem um mínimo de misericórdia.

O que ele encontrou, entretanto, foi um flash de dourado, e ele sabia que estava perdido.

Porque apesar de todas as coisas que ele dizia a si mesmo no meio das piores crises de abstinência, ela estava de pé _logo ali_, linda em um maldito vestido preto acetinado e a desordem de cachos áureos caindo em seus ombros, brilhando debaixo das etéreas luzes azuladas. Ele podia se lembrar de correr os dedos por aquele mesmo cabelo, puxando-o desesperadamente do penteado, enterrando seu rosto naqueles fios de ouro e sentindo-se contentado. Ele observava apreensivamente enquanto ela girava a taça, quase distraidamente, punho dobrado delicadamente, segurando uma taça de seja lá o que for que ela bebia, inconscientemente (ou talvez conscientemente) endireitando os ombros, inclinando a cabeça para trás, expondo mais o pescoço.

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo em reminiscência. Houvera tempos em que ele teria beijado aquele pescoço, teria levado aquela inclinada como um sinal, teria puxado-a para ele (mãos correndo pelas curvas de seu corpo, dedos agarrando-se ao calor de sua pele dourada...). Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, antes que a lembrança da sensação daquele corpo pressionado contra o seu o levasse a fazer algo estúpido. Como levantar-se e ir falar com ela.

Uma das pessoas de sua mesa disse algo e ele tentou prestar atenção, mas não conseguiu. Já tinha sido pego naquele feitiço natural que ela tinha sobre ele. Estava arrebatado demais para se importar.

Ela riu de algo que seu acompanhante disse, ombros sacudindo e olhos estreitando em alegria. Ele costumava fazê-la rir (coração batendo rápido, sentindo-se convencido, tão convencido...), deleitando-se no pensamento de que ela estava rindo _para _ele, e não _dele._ E depois ela parava de rir e sorria. Apenas sorria (olhos verdes brilhando, lábios vermelhos se curvando para cima, suave, tão suave...). Seu coração praticamente parava.

Ele andava por aí com um sorriso daqueles que sabem um segredo e nunca contariam. Ele se sentia estúpido agora. Se ninguém sabia que tinha acontecido, como ele poderia convencer a si mesmo que tinha? E se fosse tudo um devaneio (um grande, lindo, terrivelmente realista devaneio...) de sua imaginação? E se tudo não passasse de um sonho? E se fosse uma mentira (oh, cruel, devastadora mentira...) criada por seu cérebro em um de seus raros momentos de descanso? Talvez fosse melhor assim. Perdoar e esquecer, fugir e nunca olhar pra trás (nunca sabendo, nunca sabendo...). E se tudo houvesse sido uma mentira, seria fácil deixá-la de lado.

Naquele momento, os olhos dela deixaram a figura à sua frente (aquela criatura, aquele _homem_, aquele _espécime inferior_) para correr pela sala (ela parecia entediada, ela parecia _entediada, _ela parecia _tão_ entediada...). Antes que ele tivesse tempo para processar que deveria virar-se ou desviar-se, os olhos dela o acharam, e seus olhares se prenderam.

Foi como se ele tivesse dezoito anos novamente, mãos suadas e coração na garganta, tentando negar algo que sua própria cabeça gritava que era verdade. Por um segundo (dois, três, quatro...) ele segurou sua mirada e os pensamentos vieram desabando (mãos em seu cabelo, lábios em seu ombro, braços à volta de seu pescoço...) para se misturar com lembranças (o apartamento dele, o apartamento dela, o apartamento de alguém mais...) até o ponto em que ele não conseguia mais dizer qual era qual. A dor fraca em seu peito começou a latejar de novo. Porque era verdade.

Era verdade, era verdade e ele sabia, e ela sabia, e quem liga se o mundo não sabe? Ele consegue se lembrar de cada traço do rosto dela com as pontas de seus dedos. Era verdade, era verdade, foi sempre verdade pra ele.

Que pena que ele nunca diria.

Ela conhecia aqueles orbes e ela conhecia aquele olhar, ela o tinha sentido grudado a si no momento que ele entrou na sala. Ela o tinha visto entrar. As mulheres sempre vêem.

Ela viu com os cantos dos olhos, o modo como ele tentou virar e fugir, dividindo um sorriso secreto com sua bebida. Uma vez covarde, sempre covarde e mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos... Ainda um covarde.

Ela contemplou, olhos presos ao tolo encantador à sua frente desmanchando-se em um discurso eloqüente que ela só ouvia pela metade. Muito tempo atrás eles teriam se visto e em um acordo não-pronunciado teriam abandonado suas atividades respectivas para engajar-se em outras consideravelmente mais agradáveis. Ela sorriu convencida para sua taça. Bons tempos, bons tempos. Para onde tinham ido aqueles tempos?

Ela supunha que para o mesmo lugar que tinha ido o coração que ele tinha entregado para ela todos aqueles anos atrás. Ela estremeceu inconscientemente.

Ela nunca havia planejado que acabasse, mas ela também nunca havia planejado para ter ido tão longe. Porque o amor deles era grande, de fato (com drama, paixão, sangue, lágrimas e despeito), e seu amor era trágico (proibido, proibido e tão complicado...), e seu amor era algo saído de um livro (um drama, uma tragédia, um clássico...), mas eles não eram personagens de um romance, com o autor ao seu lado (contra eles, contra eles, _tudo contra eles_...) e quando chegou na hora decisiva, os irmãos dela vieram primeiro, sua carreira veio primeiro, sua vila veio primeiro e o coração dele veio por último (sempre, sempre por último...).

O homem disse algo engraçado. Ela riu, mesmo que ele estivesse sentado alguns metros dali, remexendo-se desconfortavelmente em seu assento, levantando barreiras e tentando remendar seu orgulho. Ela não pôde resistir. Queria pegá-lo desprevenido uma última vez.

Virou-se para ele e seus olhos se cruzaram, a intensidade daquele olhar mandou calafrios indesejados pela sua espinha. Ela podia sentir o tumulto dentro dele, a dúvida em seus olhos, as memórias que eles mostravam (noites frias, noites longas, noites lindas, perfeitas...). Ela não podia dizer com certeza que os seus não faziam o mesmo. Parecia que aqueles tempos estavam de volta (olhares furtivos nos corredores, mãos em mãos debaixo de mesas...) abandonando ocasiões formais, matando trabalho, encontrando-se em segredo depois que o sol tinha baixado (subido, se posto, nascido, a qualquer hora, a qualquer hora...). Sentia-se uma adolescente, sentia-se uma tola (uma idiótica tola apaixonada...), sentia como se houvesse voltado no tempo. Mas... Não havia, e não podia.

Então ela segurou o olhar dele por um momento, e depois olhou para longe. Porque era verdade, era verdade, e ela sabia, e ele sabia, e quem liga se o mundo não sabia? Ela consegue se lembrar de cada tom de cor nos olhos dele. Era verdade, era verdade, foi sempre verdade para _eles_.

Que pena que ele nunca diria.

Que pena que ela nunca deixaria.

**N/A: **Bem, isso foi uma merda de traduzir. Sabe quantas palavras o inglês tem para olhar? Umas cinco no mínimo. Em português a gente só tem umas duas. Eu voto numa adaptação de glance, gaze, stare, e look para o português, quem tá comigo? As coisas em parênteses foram um experimento em estilo, eu queria passar a sensação de que os pensamentos estavam vindo a tona rápido, até meio incoerentemente, por causa da euforia de ver um ao outro. Tomara que não tenha ficado confuso.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Reviews, uh?


End file.
